List of Food and Drinks
.]] This is a list of food and drink consumed by both the Humans and members of the Covenant. Human Food Protein *BaconHalo 2 - Level: The Armory *ChiliHalo 4 Limited Edition - Bonus Item: Infinity Briefing Packet *Clam chowderi love bees, Axon clam_chowder *HamburgerHalo: Combat Evolved - Level: The Pillar of Autumn *HoneyI Love Bees (website) *Hot dog *GravyHalo: The Fall of Reach - page 41 *KebabHalo 3: ODST - Audio Log: Sadie's Story *Meatloaf *Moa BurgerHalo: Reach - Level: Exodus *Pork ribs *Protein barHalo: The Flood - page ?? *Tunai love bees, Axon Clips Chapter 1 *TurkeyHalo: First Strike - page 47 Fruit .]] *Alien fruit - An unspecified variety of fruit grown on human colonies, rather than their homeworld Earth, though it is often exported there. It is apparently a common topping found on pizza.Halo Graphic Novel - page 90 *AppleHalo: Contact Harvest - page 159 *Apricot *BlackberryHalo: First Strike - page 112 *BlueberryHalo: The Fall of Reach - page 47 *CantaloupeHalo: Contact Harvest - page 251 *Cherry *CoconutHalo 2 - Maps: Zanzibar and Ivory Tower *Cucumberi love bees, Axon the_hero_type *GrapeHalo: Contact Harvest - page 291 *GrapefruitHalo: Ghosts of Onyx - page 105 *Peach *Pear *Plum *StrawberryHalo: First Strike - page 259 Desserts/Junk Food *Candy barHalo: The Flood - page ?? *Chee-Z-Snax - a type of food sold on Earth, most likely a cheese-flavored cracker of some sort.Halo 3, trash on the map High Ground and in the campaign mission Sierra 117 *Chewing gumHalo: First Strike - page 162 *Chocolate brownie *CrackerHalo: The Fall of Reach - page 39 *Halo-halo[http://www.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=7349 Bungie.net: Building a Spartan] *Ice cream *Pizzai love bees, Axon unstoppable Legumes *Beans *SoyHalo: Contact Harvest - page 212 Cereals *Corn *RiceHalo: The Fall of Reach - page 182 *WheatHalo: Contact Harvest - page 205 Other Foods *Web-O's'Halo 3: ODST' - Level: Mombasa Streets *Chef's Special - Something offered by the 's food & drink dispenser. *Energy barHalo: Contact Harvest - page 208 *Mashed potatoes *GroobHalo Graphic Novel - Story: Second Sunrise Over New Mombasa *Meals Ready to Eat *Rations *Spaghettii love bees, Axon spaghetti Beverages *Alt Burgundy *BLAST *BeerHalo: The Flood - page ??i love bees, Axon yes_or_no *ChampagneHalo: The Fall of Reach - page 83 *Chef's Surprise *CoffeeHalo: Contact Harvest - page 16 *Cola *Water *GaussHalo 5: Guardians - Forge Object: Billboard, Cola, Gauss *Hot chocolate *Lemon/lime soda *Lemonade *MilkHalo: The Fall of Reach - page 39 *Mint julepHalo: Contact Harvest - page 17 *Orange juice *Root beer *Tea *VodkaHalo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - Story: The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 470 *WhiskeyHalo: Ghosts of Onyx - page 44 Covenant *Food Nipple - the primary feeding mechanism of Unggoy *Thorn Beast - A type of animal consumed by the Jiralhanae *Tea - Prophets commonly prepare their own teas for medicinal purposes. Some Prophet vendors in High Charity sell certain herbs or leaves for medicinal tea to alleviate various sicknesses.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 154 *Intelligent species - Some of the Covenant species, specifically the Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and the Jiralhanae, are known to eat intelligent species such as Sangheili and Human .They will even cannibalize each other. *Irukan - Sangheili grain farmed by the Kig-yar *Colo - An animal farmed on Sanghelios. Sources Category:Food and Drink Category:Lists Category:Halo: Reach